


Sleep talk

by chan_chan69



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, light hearted, night talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_chan69/pseuds/chan_chan69
Summary: Yuuri couldn't sleep. He ends up sleeping in Viktor's room.





	

In times like these, Yuuri couldn’t get the right sleeping position, making him unable to sleep. He tried to toss and turn. He even tried to sleep without a blanket. It was all too useless. He tilted his head to see the moonlight pass through his curtains. The moon was especially bright today, he speculated. He reached for his phone to check the time.

1:42 a.m.

It was too early—is this even counted as early morning? No. More or less this was the dead of the night for Yuuri. He stood up from his bed and stretched his limbs. He uttered some groans as he felt the relief in his limbs. Perhaps he can sleep peacefully now, right? He yawned and went back into his bed sheets. He felt an awkward bump on his bed. He sat up and gave it a good poofing. He went back inside and tucked in.

Now his pillow was weirdly uncomfortable. It was weird because he was so sure to air all of these things before doing anything else. Why are these items not comfortable when he needed it to be? He sat up again; frustrated because he’s not getting the sleep he wants. Sighing, he decided to resort to his last option.

Visit Viktor’s room.

He was reluctant. Very reluctant.

If Yuuri were to visit Viktor’s room as of this time, wouldn’t he be a bother? He asked himself. He stared at his door then back to the floor. Is this a proper thing for me to do? He asked once more. In Yuuri’s opinion, Viktor might get angry for waking him up just because he can’t sleep. Yuuri laughed at himself, “What’s wrong with asking to sleep in his bed—I mean this isn’t the first time… but then again…” His voice trailed out and went back to his bed to try to sleep. If ever that could be possible.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes.

“I really can’t sleep.” He deadpanned as he shot his eyes open.

With new found determination to sleep, he got out of his bed and out of his room and directly infront of Viktor’s room.

He stared at the door for a good few minutes and reassured himself. He gently slid it open making sure that Makkachin won’t be able to react. He successfully got in. He had a hard time moving given the poor light conditions. Apparently the moonlight got covered by the clouds. He carefully walked to Viktor’s bed. He knelt and stared at Viktor’s sleeping face. He swallowed a lump and poked Viktor, “Vi-Viktor…” He whispered.

No answer.

A little braver, Yuuri continued to poke the sleeping man, “Viktor…”

Said person ruffled in his sleep and turned to Yuuri’s direction. He groaned a little and groggily opened one eye, “Yuuri..?”

Yuuri jerked his finger away and stammered, “I-I’m sorry for waking you up..! Can I sleep here..?” He slowly said.

“Mmmm…” Viktor contemplated for a short while. He let out a good natured chuckle, “You don’t need to ask permission for that. Come’re.” He said, lifting his free arm to welcome Yuuri to his bed.

Yuuri crawled up to Viktor’s bed and welcomed his embrace. He smiled and snuggled in, “I thought you’d be angry.” He said.

Viktor tightened his embrace to close the distance between them, “Don’t be silly…” He muttered, stealing a light kiss over to Yuuri’s forehead, “Yuuri is the one who woke me up so I’m not angry…” He said in a raspy voice. Out of habit, he also slung his other foot over to Yuuri as though treating him like a huge body pillow, “I’ve always wanted to do this haha.” 

Yuuri flushed beet red. He’s thankful that Viktor is half-asleep so he won’t be able to see his face but damn. His sleepy voice is slick deep. It’s really erotic to Yuuri’s ears. He covered his flaring face and pressed his face on Viktor’s chest, “I think I should sleep.” He said.

“Hahah. Sure thing.” Viktor said, caressing Yuuri’s hair in the process.

Everything became comfortably silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the crickets chirping in the night and the silent breathing of the occupants of the room. It was all fine and perfect.

“Are you still awake, Yuuri?” Viktor managed to say all while half-asleep.

Yuuri just nodded as he felt sleepiness finally kicking in.

“Hmph…” Viktor breathed out. He pressed his lips over to Yuuri’s head, “Whenever I can’t sleep, I remember asking my mom or my dad to tell me stories to sleep.” He started. Along those lines, their positions got reversed. Now it was Viktor who got a bit energized. He was still sleepy by he got partially awake. Part of the reason was that Yuuri was in his bed. He created soothing circles over to Yuuri’s back to help him go to sleep.

“Let me tell you a short one.” Viktor started, “Once upon a time there was a prince who was adored by all. They all see the prince as a perfect being. A man without flaws.”

“Just like you..?” Yuuri managed to comment.

Viktor smiled. This time Yuuri was struggling to keep awake to entertain Viktor even though there was no need, “If that’s what you think, then yes.” He replied, “Everyone worshipped him like he was a god of some sort. The prince was distressed because no one was thinking that he was just a human like the people bowing before him. He tried to cause trouble but only ended up doing the right deed.” Viktor chuckled again, “But one day he saw a child from outside enter the royal palace. He figured that the outsider snuck in. So, he went to the outsider. He asked how the outsider got in. The outsider just replied with a shrug and dragged the prince outside—to the place where he used to sneak in.” Viktor could feel Yuuri’s calm breathing pattern. He smiled again, “Are you still awake?” He asked.

Yuuri managed to answer with a nod.

Viktor wasn’t actually waiting for a response so he got caught a little off guard when he felt Yuuri nod. He kissed Yuuri on the forehead again before continuing, “There he met new people—ones that treated him the same level as anyone else. It was the first time he felt so comfortable and happy for the company he received. They taught him new things and he learned that there are things that meet more than the eye.”

Yuuri let out a sleepy laugh, “Viktor… t-that’s… That’s us isn’t it..?” He managed to comment.

Another kiss this time on the cheek, “Was it too obvious?”

“You got me at prince…” Yuuri jokingly replied.

“Hm.. hm… wow.” Viktor jokingly said, “Well, I am happy that I came to this place.” Viktor admitted, “I'm happy that I came to Japan. I’m happy I became your coach. I’m happy everyone here is friendly. And, I’m especially happy that you’re here in my arms.” He said.

“Viktor…” Yuuri tiredly called out. He shifted his body up.

“Yes?”

Kiss.

It was light and quick but for some reason it felt longer than he expected it to be. Viktor stared at Yuuri’s lips then up to his sleepy eyes.

Yuuri sleepily laughed again, “Payback… I … sleepy…”

Viktor chuckled, “Good night.”

Yuuri yawned again and snuggled in to Viktor’s body, “G’night…”

...

When morning came, the first to see such a sweet sight was Yuuri's mom. She smiled, knowing that her son finally found the perfect partner for him. She silently closed the door and gave a shushing gesture to Mari, "Let's just wait for them to wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them *w*


End file.
